


step on me

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dildos, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihyo teases (blesses?) daniel after he gets a bit too excited remembering the night before
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	step on me

Daniel Kang hurried down the corridors of the studio, his forehead glistening with sweat. His feet hurriedly pattered along the marble hallway, his throat begging for a drink of water. Once he reached the familiar door leading to his changing room, he slammed it open and immediately grabbed a water bottle which had been conveniently set out for him at the nearest table. 

The water put out the raging fire which had been burning in his lungs; his body seemed to have a hard time getting back into the habit of singing and dancing after the events of the previous night.

A blush crept up his cheeks as he faintly recalled the incident which had occurred the night before, his hands subconsciously reaching for to cover the almost invisible red mark on his neck. distant memories of tousled hair and rumpled blankets trigger an almost instinctual reaction as he feels the fabric of his pants tighten. Suddenly, a light giggle echoes from behind him, and he whips his head around only to meet the eyes of who seemed to be a goddess on earth; Park Jihyo.

The dark-haired girl leaned closer to him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as her hands reached to lock the door. The oh-so-familiar feeling of their lips crashing together was enough to distract Daniel from the subtle ache in his chest, his eyes gently fluttered shut as he felt Jihyo's tongue pushing against him, asking for entrance. 

Abruptly, Jihyo’s hands make their way up his shirt, eliciting a soft moan from the latter, which she took advantage of, her tongue slipping into Daniel’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. Daniel lets out a gentle moan, his cheeks blossoming with heat as he feels Jihyo’s slender fingers guide his own to his abdomen. 

Their intertwined hands press ever-so-slightly onto Daniel’s erection. Feeling the hardness through his leather pants, Jihyo grins, her face the very image of purity and innocence, as she hastily unbuckles the younger’s belt, dismissively dropping it onto the floor of the changing room, then pushing Daniel onto his knees on the cold floor.

A muffled gasp escapes Daniel’s lips as Jihyo pulls down the clothes around his crotch, his dick springing free. His eyes almost roll back when Jihyo innocently places a hand around his length, her eyes still admiring the view in front of her. Kang Daniel, the idol who owns the hearts of millions of people, is kneeling breathless in front of her, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded; it was such a pretty sight.

Breathy gasps and small whimpers escape from Daniel’s lips, his form the embodiment of needy, as he desperately tried to find friction. His hands reached out to grasp his still-hardening erection which Jihyo was so selfishly keeping him from. Her delicate hand hastily wrapped themselves around his, pinning him onto the wall as her spare hand reached to point his face at hers. the once pure smile on her face had grown into something more devious, shivers dancing up Daniel’s spine.

“Not yet, angel.” she whispered, “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me? You’re so needy today, kitten, aren’t you?” Once the words left Jihyo’s soft pink lips, Daniel barely managed to suppress yet another whimper.

He wanted to be filled up so bad, wanted Jihyo to ruin him. He needed it, he wanted Jihyo to break him completely, he wanted to submit.

“Please, Jihyo, oh god please,” he whimpered, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

Jihyo simply let out a giggle. “You’re such a whore, aren’t you, angel. Such a pretty little whore~” she purred, the words bringing Daniel to the verge of tears. “Now beg for it, princess. tell me how badly you want it.”

Daniel holds back another whimper, tears already running down his cheeks. “Please, please, please, oh god. I want you to make a mess out of me, please, please.” he pleaded, the filthy words bringing a dangerous spark into Jihyo’s eyes.

“Okay baby~ you asked for it,” she giggled again, arms dropping as she lets Daniel's hands drop limply to his side. Her agonizing slow steps towards the table seem to last just long enough for Daniel to let our another desperate whimper, his eyes half-lidded. Giggling once more, her hand reached for her bag, grabbing a small, oval-shaped object from inside.

Daniel stiffens at the sight of it, his body involuntarily twitching in arousal. The space in between Jihyo and him did nothing but to further his excitement, his dick growing harder with each resonant click from Jihyo's heels. 

Once she reached him, rather than inserting the object of Daniel's excitement, she placed the almost freezing, hard heel of her shoe onto the tip of Daniel's dick, causing the latter to almost yelp in surprise. Eyes drooped, Jihyo simply covers Daniel's mouth with a nearby tie left on the shelf conveniently, silencing the cry which could have very much threatened to alert the backstage staff of their whereabouts. 

"Shhh, baby, you've got to be quiet, okay? If you make noise, I won't let you come~" the words left her mouth in a deceivingly sweet tone, her fingers gentle as they caressed the side of Daniel's tear-stained cheek, all while her foot continued to press down. Daniel emits shuddering gasp, his entire figure skating again as she pressed the cold, metal tip of her heels deeper still.

“P-Please, oh god, please let me come- J-Jihyo, please-“ the words escaped Daniel’s mouth, his breath hitching every few seconds as the shorter girl never once even stopped to look at him. Still smiling sweetly, Jihyo took her phone out of her pocket, as if she was not, at the very moment, pressing her four-thousand dollar stillettoes onto her needy boyfriend’s dick.

Letting Daniel’s eyes meet hers, she presses the screen of her phone a couple times and the ever-so-familiar sound of a the ‘Record’ button on the camera rippled through the room, bringing Daniel’s high-pitched whimpers to a halt. 

“Smile for the camera, darling~ Don’t you want to show everyone what a good boy you are?” She pressed down even further. “You think they can’t see your perky nipples through the flimsy, see-through shirt you’re wearing? You’re such a whore aren’t you?”

Hearing these words come out of his goddess’ mouth, the boy’s entire face flushes with a rosy pink, his cheeks being dusted to the point where they were almost red. Tears begin running down his face again, his hands trying desperately to grab at his dick which was still being pressed down hard by Jihyo.

Then the door shot open.

**Author's Note:**

> blame school for daniel not getting dicked down


End file.
